Sparring With The King
by Potentate Poleman
Summary: Goku and Vegeta spar with the Omni-King.


An intense air surrounded Goku as he stood in the courtyard of the Omni-Kings palace. Fifteen feet in front of him stood the Omni-King himself, with his usual smile on.

Goku took a fighting stance then, the Omni-King didn't react and instead just stood there watching as the Saiyan powered up to his Super Saiyan Blue form. Not too far off from the two stood Vegeta, Whis, Beerus, the Supreme Kai, the Grand Priest and the two Attendants of the Omni-King. The Attendants stood, wide eyed and sweating. The Grand Priest stood, calm and collected. Whis looked uneasy, Beerus looked extremely uneasy at what was happening, the Supreme Kai was also worrisome. Vegeta simply gave an annoyed expression, he pondered why he couldn't be the one to fight the King of All first, why did it have to be Goku?

?===?===?===? Flashback to previous events. ?===?===?===?

The Omni-King Zen-Oh watched as the Grand Priest entered his throne room, following the Grand Priest was Goku and the one called Vegeta who dubbed himself the "Prince of all Saiyans" regularly.

"M'lord, your friend Goku wishes to ask a request of you." The Grand Priest said while bowing, he then stood and walked to the side of Zen-Oh.

"Mmm? What is it you wish for?" Zen-Oh asked with a curious expression.

Goku then walked forward with Vegeta before Zen-Oh. "Well Zen-Chan, I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me and Vegeta. Would you?" Goku asked.

Before Zen-Oh had a chance to answer, his two Attendants suddenly had Goku and Vegeta in headlocks, strangling them to death. "How dare you make such a bold request to the King!" The Attendants shouted.

"Let them go." Zen-Oh said, making the Attendants freeze in fear and do as he commanded. The Attendants gave a fearful and questioning look at the King. "B-but...King, what they ask is..." The Attendants were suddenly silenced as Zen-Oh gave them an annoyed look. Zen-Oh then stepped down from his throne and walked up to Goku and Vegeta who stood up off the ground.

"So, would you like to spar with us?" Goku asked with usual happy expression despite the fact he was just strangled by one of the Attendants. Vegeta looked incredibly annoyed, he wanted to beat the Attendants senseless for strangling him, but he suppressed his urge to, he knew he wouldn't last a second against them in a fight.

"Yeah!" Zen-Oh said in an excited tone, he wanted to see Goku's power up close rather then watch it from afar like he did at the Universe 6 and 7 tournament. Zen-Oh then looked behind Goku and Vegeta and noticed the Supreme Kai, along with Beerus and Whis standing at the entrance to the throne room.

"Hmmm, why are you three here?" Zen-Oh questioned.

"He wouldn't stop bugging me unless I brought him here so he could make his request. These two forced me to bring him here because he promised he'd give them a Turkey if they did." The Supreme Kai answered.

"Lord Beerus also wanted to come and see the fight for himself, so we came along as well." Whis said. Beerus looked a bit uneasy, he wasn't sure that letting Goku spar with Zen-Oh was a good idea, he dreaded what would happen if Goku accidentally angered the King.

?===?===?===? End of flashback. ?===?===?===?

Goku then made the first move, he took off faster then light towards Zen-Oh who showed no reaction. As soon as Goku reached the spot where Zen-Oh was, he stopped to see the Omni-King was gone, he had evaded at a speed far beyond that of Whis. Goku then looked behind himself to see the Omni-King standing where he previously was, waving.

Goku then used his instant transmission to get behind the King, only to see the King was behind him as soon as he used the technique. Goku spun around quickly to see Zen-Oh reach forward and flick him with his finger, causing him to fly into the wall of the palace almost instantly. Goku then came off the wall and landed on the ground of the courtyard, he clasped his hands together as a blue glow emitted from them.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!" Goku screamed as he fired a massive blue beam of Ki from his hands at Zen-Oh. The beam hit the Omni-King and made a massive cloud of smoke appear, once the smoke subsided, the Omni-King floated there, unaffected.

Before Goku could make another move, Vegeta suddenly walked forward and powered up into his Super Saiyan Blue form. "Alright Kakarot, you've had your turn, now its mine." Vegeta said as he locked eyes with Zen-Oh.

"Aww, come on Vegeta, it hasn't even been five minutes." Goku complained but eventually gave in and walked over to where everyone else stood.

"Listen to me, 'King of Everything, I am Vegeta, the Prince of ALL Saiyans, and I have a proposal for you." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"Hmm? What is that?" Zen-Oh asked curiously.

"If I can so much as harm you, then I, Vegeta will be the new King of Everything. What do you say?" Vegeta proposed.

"Hmm, okay" Zen-Oh said, accepting the proposal. The Omni-Kings Attendants almost fainted in shock and disbelief at Zen-Oh accepting the disrespectful offer. Beerus and Whis grimaced.

"Let's begin then." Vegeta said as he dashed at Zen-Oh and started throwing thousands of punches and kicks at the King. Every attack Vegeta threw at the Omni-King connected but did nothing, the King of All was unfazed by the attacks and didn't even flinch.

Zen-Oh then reached forward and touched Vegeta on his forehead, paralyzing him, Zen-Oh then floated behind Vegeta and kicked him in the rear, making him fly off into the vast space surrounding his palace. As soon as Vegeta was no longer visible, the Grand Priest shot off into the space at a speed almost as great as Zen-Oh's and quickly returned, holding an unconscious Vegeta in his arms. The Grand Priest dropped Vegeta, making him wake up and rise to his feet.

"Grrrgh...now I...see why you're the King of All...but, were not done yet...oh no. Kakarot, get over here, let's show Zen-Oh our true power." Vegeta said.

"Wait, Vegeta, do you mean-" Goku began. "Yes, let's fuse. Hey, Kai, give us those earrings." Vegeta demanded, making the Supreme Kai pull out two Potara earrings and throw them to Goku and Vegeta, who them.

"Ready Vegeta?" Goku said as he put on his Potara earring. "Let's just get this over with." Vegeta said as he put on his earring. Suddenly the two floated into each other and became engulfed in light for a split second. When the light subsided, there was only one figure standing there, he wore a blue gi over some orange clothes and wore white gloves much like Vegeta.

"Behold." The figure spoke as he powered up into Super Saiyan Blue. "I am Vegito, I'm Goku and Vegeta as one!" Vegito said.

"I can sense incredible power from him, its greater then Goku's and Vegeta's." Whis commented. "Is it strong enough to challenge me?" Beerus asked. "No, but if Goku and Vegeta continue to get stronger, soon they may be able to fight evenly with you while fused." Whis says. "Hmmpf, I'll believe it when I see it." Beerus scoffs.

"Woah, awesome!" Zen-Oh complimented, amazed at the fusion.

"Now here's something really awesome!" Vegito said while charging blue balls of Ki in both his hands and combining them into one. "Final Kamehameha!" Vegito announced before firing an enormous blue beam of Ki at Zen-Oh. It caused a giant cloud of smoke and destroyed most of the courtyard.

Everyone stared into the cloud of smoke left behind for five minutes. "Hmmpf, guess it was too much for him." Vegito said pridefully.

Suddenly, a small blue Ki blast no bigger then a tennis ball came out from the smoke and hit Vegito in his chest. Vegitos eyes went white, as he suddenly separated into Goku and Vegeta. Zen-Oh then walked out of the smoke with his arms behind his back, undamaged.

"Clean this up, please." Zen-Oh said to the Grand Priest who nodded and used his power to fix the courtyard.

"You three, take them back to their planet." Zen-Oh ordered with his smiling expression unchanged. Whis and Beerus nod before walking over and picking up Goku and Vegeta.

The Supreme Kai then walked over to Beerus and Whis as they placed their hands on his shoulder. "Farewell, your majesty." The three of them said before departing. Zen-Oh then went back to his throne room along with his Attendants who were at ease now that the spar was over.

?===?===?===? Later, at Earth. ?===?===?===?

"H-huh? What, where am I?" Goku said as he woke up from being unconscious. Goku looked up to see Beerus and Whis. Both of whom were holding buckets, Beerus' bucket was filled with water, Whis's bucket was empty.

"Your back on Earth, safe and sound." Whis said as Beerus dumped his bucket of water on Vegeta, which made the prince wake up.

"W-hat?! Who dares throw water on me!?" Vegeta furiously said before noticing Beerus who was smirking while holding a bucket. "O-Oh, Lord Beerus." Vegeta mumbled in fear.

"I believe you owe me and Whis a Turkey. Would you kindly give it to us now?" Beerus says, making Goku and Vegeta recoil in fear. They didn't have a Turkey at the ready instantly, and cooking one would take a while, and they both knew Beerus was impatient.

"Umm...yeah, about that..." Goku began.

?===?===?===? The End.


End file.
